


Say Hello To My Heart

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Demands of the Qun, F/M, friends to slightly more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Krem makes Cassandra very, very scared.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Say Hello To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



It's storming on the Storm Coast.

"Oh Maker, imagine that," Inquisitor Trevelyan says with venom in her voice. She wipes sweat and rain from her face. "For once, I'd like a nice, blue sky while we're fighting for our lives."

Cassandra pulls her handaxe from a Venatori chest and doesn't answer. The weather doesn't bother her one way or another, it's this supposed allegiance with the Qunari and how they're supposed to be taking out such a dangerous cell of smugglers, yet they split off from the Chargers. Cassandra falls firmly on the side of 'backup is good' when they're facing off with Corypheus's people.

"But on a nice day, you don't want to be out fighting," Varric points out. "You'd rather be relaxing with a drink, enjoying the sunshine."

"You can enjoy sunshine while killing Venatori, right Bull?" 

"Oh, for sure," The Iron Bull says, eyes still on the water. "We're clear, Gatt."

"And we can still have drinks," the Inquisitor says, even as Gatt bends to light the signal flare. The Chargers had already set theirs off, down at the other position.

The eye-searingly bright flames sail high from the Qunari dreadnought and… the smuggler ship is no more. It's a victory, to be sure.

Cassandra watches it all carefully, still uncomfortable. It was almost all… too easy? She doesn't trust the Qunari's elf ally and whatever he's offering, and she certainly isn't expecting the Qunari to stick to their original deal with Honor. Cassandra knows full well the conditions will change as soon as they're back at Skyhold.

"Oh. Crap."

Cassandra wheels around to where Varric's facing. Venatori are coming down the cliff in numbers. Numbers Cassandra doesn't like. The Chargers can't see from where they are, 

"There's still time to fall back if you signal them now! The Chargers can't stand against that kind of force," Trevelyan is basically hanging off Bull's arm. He takes out his horn and then pauses, looking around, looking stricken.

"They have to," Gatt says. "We lose the dreadnought if they lose that position."

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra says. She hears the panic in her voice and can't do anything to disguise it.

"It's Bull's choice," Trevelyan says, oddly quiet. All eyes are on Bull.

"If they hold it, they die."

"If they don't, we lose the dreadnought. And you're Tal-Vashoth, you've thrown away a powerful alliance."

The elf makes it sound like it's stupid to even be discussing. Cassandra agrees and also wants to push him over the closest edge.

"Call them back," Trevelyan says, after what feels like an entire age. Cassandra just hopes there's enough time.

Bull blows the horn and they watch the Chargers scramble down the hill.

Gatt sneers. "All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are for what? For this? For them?"

Cassandra winds up and punches him square in the jaw. He stumbles back and loses his footing, going down hard onto the grass. Cassandra considers hitting him once more for emphasis, but Varric's already on her, pulling her back, and Bull's putting himself between her and Gatt on the ground. Below them in the water, the dreadnought explodes.

"Enough," Trevelyan says. "It's done."

"There will be no alliance," Gatt says, picking himself up.

Trevelyan shrugs. "That's fine."

"The Qunari will never --"

"That's _fine_ ," Trevelyan says again, a little more edge to her voice.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Varric asks her in a low voice, filled with concern.

Cassandra scoffs. "It needed to be done."

"Not arguing, just, that's more of a Sera move than a you move."

She's got nothing to say to that comparison.

"Something you're not telling me, Cass? Is this about a certain Lieutenant you're making time for?"

"Maybe," she concedes. "But mostly, you just don't treat people like they're… disposable."

Varric starts to make an 'aww' noise and Cassandra glares hard enough that he stops mid-sound.

"Good for you, Cassandra," he chuckles instead. "Sticking to your ideals and also saving your man."

They meet up with the Chargers at the original meeting spot and Trevelyan declares that they've got to make a quick stop before they return to camp. Obliterating the Venatori reinforcements with great prejudice is a stop no one minds making.

The fight is a flurry, but nothing they can't handle together with Bull's people. Cassandra catches an attack from a Venatori brute on her shield and turns it aside, feeling the hit reverberate up her arm and achingly through her shoulder.

She squares up to strike back, but the man goes down before she can. When he hits the ground, Cassandra is looking into Krem's face.

"Got your back," he says. She doesn't need to be 'got,' and she was facing the brute, but she appreciates the sentiment.

A few moments later, the fight is over and the victors can return to Small Grove Camp.

When they arrive, Cassandra lingers on the edge of camp, waiting for a familiar voice to say --

"Holy shit, Cassandra," Krem says, skidding to a stop in front of her.

Not what she was expecting to hear, but Krem keeps her guessing a lot of the time.

"I was so worried," he says.

If she was vibrating with nerves before, she's about to fly away right now. " _You_ were worried?"

"Yes. When the Chief called for us to retreat, I thought something had happened, and then in that last fight, when that guy hit you, I thought for sure you were going down. He hit you hard."

"You were worried," she says again, flatly.

"I was, is that so hard to believe? I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"That man, the Qunari contact, he wanted to get all of the Chargers killed to protect the dreadnought. Or he was going to let it happen."

Krem looks a little surprised and then after a moment, shrugs. "Well, glad we're okay then."

"That's all? You could have been killed. You almost were." She doesn't understand how he's not more upset.

"But we're okay. The Chargers always are. Well, Rocky got a bad splinter, but Stitches says he'll be fine in a day or two. We've got the Chief looking out for us. And you too, Seeker."

Cassandra feels the stress draining out of her. In the moment, she was so tightly wound, but Krem is right, of course, all's well that ends well.

"I punched him," she admits.

"Who?"

"The contact. Hat. Whatever he's called."

Krem throws his head back and howls with laughter. "You didn't! You did, didn't you? Oh wow!"

Cassandra still doesn't feel like it's a laughing matter, but Krem's laugh relaxes her a little. She finds it hard to stay tense when he's laughing himself silly. Krem reaches out to steady himself on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I've got a friend like you," he says, after wiping his eyes. He gets serious. "Honestly, Cassandra."

 _Friend_. That's what they are. Cassandra wants more, wants to ask for more, but doesn't know how. Every book she's ever read has made her believe this is supposed to happen naturally, but it's been two months since they started spending time together and he hasn't 'made a move.'

It occurs to her when Krem says 'friend,' that most of the books she's read recently are written by Varric, the eternal bachelor. Well then. Maybe things don't always happen if you don't give them a push. She should push; today's glut of emotions prove that. 

"Yes, I'm also glad we're friends. Have you ever thought…"

Krem looks quizzical. "Thought what?"

"That we would be better, not as friends, but as more than that?"

He makes a spluttering noise and Cassandra winces; she doesn't think that's a good sign.

"Are you… serious?"

Cassandra wants to ask 'don't you tease me for always being serious?' but sarcasm wouldn't be helpful or constructive. "Yes," she says instead.

"Oh. Oh Cassandra… I…"

"Never mind," she says. Her heart pounds in her chest, a mix of embarrassment and foolishness. She hates this feeling, rejection, and she kind of hates herself for giving someone the chance to make her feel this way.

"Are you sure?" he asks again, obviously not seeing the emotions warring inside her on her face.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I'm… you're just so…"

"I know what I am," she says, pride flaring. "I'm sorry I --"

"No!" Krem says, his eyes going wide. He waves his hands at her and takes her hand. She doesn't rip it away, but she considers for a split second.

"I wish I had roses for you or something. You're _you_ and I'm only me. You know? You're so out of my league, Cassandra," he says in a hushed undertone, as if someone's listening in and about to agree.

"That sounds like the altus, soporati thing. I am not from Tevinter."

Krem chuckles, still not letting go of her hand. "I didn't mean that. I meant… Maker, you're amazing. I'm just some guy."

"Not 'just some guy,'" Cassandra corrects him, narrowing her eyes.. "You're a wonderful man, caring and funny. And if you think so highly of me, you must think highly of my opinion, no?"

"Yes Seeker," he says, still smiling.

"Well then, you know I am telling you the truth."

He nods. "Okay then. More than friends. I should probably give you this then." Krem reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of parchment. It's creased and worn, like it's been opened and closed a hundred times.

"A poem. I wrote it. Um, for you, a while ago. I know you like this stuff. Don't make me read it aloud. I mean, I guess I can. If you want."

Cassandra only has to lean down a fraction of an inch to kiss his cheek. He turns scarlet, as red as she feels her own face is. "Don't worry, I'll read it later."

"Cass," he says in a breath.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Maker, you're just… I can't believe this. Can I tell my friends?"

She has to chuckle, even as she blushes again. "I suppose, yes, we could tell people."

"Oi, Dalish! Skinner! Guess what!"

"Oh, you meant right this moment. Oh, all right, go on then."

It's going to be a steep learning curve, learning to be close with someone, to share, Cassandra thinks, but she'll have someone by her side.

Krem turns back from shouting at his friends to kiss, short, firm and insistent on the lips. "Glad you didn't die today," he murmurs.

"I could say the same about you."

Krem laughs and skips off to see the Chargers. "See you later, yeah?" he tosses over his shoulder.

And yes, they have a 'later'. Cassandra's looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Black Emporium, barbex!! <3
> 
> Thanks to Toshi for beta help. <3


End file.
